Strykia, Graydon
Graydon “Blade” Strykia is an Antrixian male that was born to House Strykia and was to be one of the only two fully trained Jinsai/Jedi in the history of the Antrixian Commonwealth. Together with his twin sister, Allyson, the twins were placed into hiding at the end of the Clone Wars to ensure their safety. Their aunt, Moraine Strykia-Sandoval, became their protector through their childhood. Graydon spent a majority of his developing years on the planet Coyn, in the Elrood Sector. At a point a couple years prior to the Battle of Yavin, both Graydon and Allyson began venturing out into the galaxy, in search of a purpose. The Strykia twins are whispered to be the prophesized saviors of the people of the Commonwealth. History Early Life Graydon was born in the year 27 BBY to Artur Strykia, the High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth, and his wife, Marissa Damodred-Strykia. Graydon was the youngest male of the Strykia family and the fraternal twin of Allyson Strykia. It was discovered during Marissa’s pregnancy that both twins were Force-sensitive. This was said to be an omen for the Antrixian people, as there had not been twins born with latent talents in the Force for over 500 years. During his early years, Graydon enjoyed a care-free life, living in the palace of the High Lord on Antrixies, with his sister. Both Graydon and Allyson spent much time with their mother, Marissa, and their personal bodyguard, Barristan Selmy. The Twins were tested early on, showing their natural affinity to the Force. Informal training began while the two were still toddlers. The initial blood tests on both twins revealed a midi-chlorian count of 13,000, which was higher than their mother’s and just above their eldest bother’s count. Graydon, along with Allyson, journeyed to Odia to be tested as Jinsai initiates and apprenticed to Marissa at age 4 as two of the youngest Antrixians to ever be accepted as Jinsai. During this time, 3 representatives of the Jedi Council also met with the Strykia twins on Odia, testing them and noting their progression with their training. Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, and Depa Billaba were present to oversee the testing of the young twins. After deliberation with the Council on Coruscant, Windu delivered the news to Artur and Marissa that both twins could continue their training on Coruscant as Jedi. An agreement was made that at age eight, the twins would go to the Jedi Temple to train, being the first Jinsai initiates to receive training from both Orders. They would shift their training from the Jedi to the Jinsai and back again, every five years. As an apprentice, Graydon traveled with his mother and father on trips to Coruscant and other worlds. During one of these trips, Graydon met Chancellor Palpatine. Graydon instinctively sensed a wrongness about the Chancellor when Palpatine tried to touch him. Graydon was especially close to his cousin, Therryn, and his aunt, Shanna. Graydon and Theryn were close in age and spent much time together, either playing or training. He always considered time he spent with his aunt Shanna as fun as they were always close to causing mischief and getting into trouble. Graydon was very fond of his pet Dire Wofven, Grey Wind, which was a gift from Shanna. Both twins were to be groomed as the heads of the Grey Guard for when Dontaine ascended to the High Seat. But due to the outbreak of the Clone Wars and then the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, this never occurred. Graydon was evacuated from Antrixies at the start of the rebellion by his eldest brother, Dontaine. Both twins were placed into hiding with their aunt, head of the Antrixian Grey Guard and sister to the High Lord, Moraine Strykia-Sandoval. Eventually, the twins and their aunt came to Coyn, where they remained in hiding for many years. On Coyn, both Graydon and Allyson continued in their Jinsai training with Moraine as their master. Graydon was quick to assimilate to life on Coyn. He quickly assumed to role of Moraine's son and was quick to give her respect, although he often tested her patience with his boyish nature. Graydon found a deep respect for the Coynite culture and quickly gained the trust of neighboring Coynites for his actions and the amount of respect he showed them. Throughout the years on Coyn, Graydon always tried to be the protector for Allyson, which often drew the two into fights with Allyson stating she could take care of herself. Still, Graydon held fast to the promise he made his mother to listen and help Moraine and to watch over his sister. Coming of Adulthood At the age of twenty, both Graydon and Allyson left Coyn to attempt to find their destinies. Unsure of his course in life, Graydon hired on with a freighter crew at the suggestion of his uncle, Deshawn. Graydon worked as a deckhand on 3 bulk freighters before finally meeting Marcus Morgan in 3 BBY. Graydon hired on with Marcus, acting as copilot and deckhand for the smuggler. During his time with Marcus, Graydon met Corana Kord. Corana, a young Gallenti Pirate Princess, immediately developed intimate feelings towards Graydon and wanted to pursue a relationship with him. Graydon initially rebuked her advances, but eventually gave in. Graydon felt guilt at first, feeling that he had broken his betrothal to Leeto Atraydes’ daughter, Shasharra. But he had no way of knowing that she was still alive and presumed her lost, along with most of the other Antrixians from before his flight from Antrixies. Over a five month period, Corana traveled with Graydon and Marcus. During an exceptionally dangerous smuggling job to Coruscant, Graydon and Corana became separated in a fight in the districts under the city. Corana stayed behind to provide a distraction for Marcus, Graydon, and the young girl they rescued there, Britannia Hamin. Narrowly avoiding Imperial Guards and two bounty hunters that had been in pursuit of Bri, the group were able to leave Coruscant. Graydon and Bri remained with Marcus, continuing to work for him as they assisted Wyatt Morgan, Marcus’ son, with the smuggling of an Alliance Recon team from Caprica. Immediately after this, Marcus found out that his daughter, CJ Morgan, had had a run in with pirates near the Manchi Sector. Wanting to ensure that his daughter was safe, Marcus ask Graydon and Bri to hire on with CJ. Marcus imparted his wish that Graydon protect his daughter, which Graydon agreed to. Forming the Crew CJ and Graydon started out their relationship on rocky grounds. Graydon was often very critical of the risks that CJ was willing to take. While she was often in defiance of his cautious words, CJ felt safe with Graydon around and began to have feelings towards him. Graydon became aware of this and kept a friendly approach to CJ, but never allowed her to initiate anything further. Graydon had a rare sense of CJ through the Force following their start together. Although he knew that she would break the law and would walk a fine moral line, he sensed that she would also become something of a great ally to the light side of the Force. It was also during this rare vision that Graydon saw a mysterious woman, bathed in shadows, except for her piercing blue eyes, handing him one of his three, future children. About five months after joining with CJ, the crew encountered a derelict vessel where they found the lone survivor, Jev Cray. Jev would join with Graydon and the group as they began working towards finishing CJ’s commitment to her shipping company to gain ownership of her vessel. Shortly after being hired as transportation by a Teshanni Bounty Hunter, the crew encountered another derelict vessel, this time infested by Xenomorphs and a sole survivor, Anna Verkaik. Rescuing Anna and assisting the stranded Kira Ly-San-Ter and Trystin Van-Yer, As the group grew in size, Graydon and company moved to a larger vessel, the “Star Saber.” With the purchase of the new vessel, Graydon and company soon found themselves on the run from the Imperials after engaging in combat with them while assisting the Manchi Sector Rebel Alliance cell. Graydon, CJ, Jev, and Anna parted company from the others a short time later, calling a new ship home. Aboard “The Lightning’s Ride”, the group began a quest to find Graydon’s sister, Allyson. Post Battle of Yavin Graydon proposed a cover to help the group work around the situation of the crew being wanted fugitives by the Empire. Procuring fake IDs, Graydon, CJ, and Jev became licensed bounty hunters under their new identities. Using this new angle, Graydon planned on helping suspected Rebel sympathizers defect to the Rebellion. An encounter with the Flax Pirates showed Graydon Anna’s full potential in the Force, which helped decide that not only would Graydon become her protector, but also break Jinsai traditions by taking her on as a apprentice in the ways of the Jinsai. Graydon would have the group continue on in the quest to locate his sister, which would lead the crew to the Jedi ruins on Trudaa. Graydon was influential in helping Yanas Dosson and CJ begin repairing their family relationship too. In an interesting turn of events, Graydon and his friends began to become embroiled in a series of adventures that would set them on a quest to recover the lost Stones of Kooroo. This would lead the group to Palmaera, where they would recover the Earth Stone of Kooroo and also find Graydon having a second encounter with a mysterious woman. This woman, who Graydon had first met on Risa, left Graydon feeling very strange and confused. It was around this time that Graydon also received his first Force vision in many years: The location and retrieval of Master Verkaik's holocron. Journeying back to Trudaa, Graydon was able to locate and retrieve the holocron with Anna's assistance. The group also repelled a crew of slavers that had discovered Trudaa. After Trudaa, Graydon, along with CJ and Nessa, were instrumental in locating and recovering the last warship and cache of weapons from Alderaan. Recovering the Last Chance, the trio turned the vessel over to the Alliance and departed for Phantom Station. On Phantom Station, Graydon received a message from Lana Zem, the mysterious woman from Risa/Palmaera. Meeting her on Manchi and spending an intimate night together, Graydon realized that Lana was the woman from his Force vision. Letting go of his restraint, Graydon felt that events were finally falling into place for him to fulfill the visions of his mother. That was until the couple encountered a group of Reaper's thugs. During the short battle, Lana revealed her Dark Side nature, which repulsed Graydon, sending him into emotional battle within himself. Rescued by Jolee on her swoop, Graydon quickly informed the Nyystrom Institute that a Dark Jedi was searching for the Stones and that they had to be hidden elsewhere. Ascendency "I think it's time to adhere to the creed that I'm suppose to be living by. Into the shadow, with teeth and blade bared. It's time that the Empire knows I'm not dead." -Graydon Strykia, 1 ABY Graydon continued to question the nature of the turn events that occurred on Manchi. Swallowed by his own emotions, Graydon did the one thing he never did, drowned himself in alcohol. Rescued from the bar by Rena, Graydon managed to come to his senses the next day, finding his resolve slowly returning while Rena managed to attempt a quiet distraction. The Battle of Rotex interrupted the distraction, however. Watching another world subjugated by the Empire set Graydon on the course for what he felt was a necessary plan. To take the fight to the enemy instead of waiting and hiding. His first step was uncovering the truth about Lana Zem, who he found to be the fallen Jedi and mother of Anna in a new body, Lady Danara. Graydon also received the disinformation about his brother Draygan being dead, and began to contemplate what he would do next, being the heir to the Antrixian Commonwealth. His first action would be to begin forming a loyal base of followers to attempt to regain his homeworld. Putting any signs of grief aside, Graydon steadied himself to continue on, almost ignoring the news of his brother's demise and his potential ascendency to the High Seat of the Commonwealth. Graydon focused on maintaining his life as part of CJ's crew. A mission to the world Zamora put Graydon in the path of Danara once again. This time, Graydon was steadfast when he bravely confronted the Inquisitor. Danara revealed that she now knew fully who he was, but he was able to retort with his own revelations on Danara's true identity. Graydon even eluded that he knew of Anna and that the Jedi that Danara had once been was still a part of her. Their confrontation ended when Danara was called away to Coruscant. Appearance and Personality Graydon has brown hair, approximately shoulder length. He has blue eyes with a blue glow that shows with his emotions. Often, Graydon is unshaven with a growth of mustache and beard visible, giving him a rough look, which he uses as part of his cover. Graydon is tall with a toned, muscular build. He has a green and golden dragon tattoo wrapping around his left forearm, but has not taken on the customary House Sigil tattoo yet. Graydon is level-headed for the most part, with a good nature and calm manner. He does fall into a boyish nature on occasion, partaking in practical jokes and light humor. Graydon hates to see someone bullied or taken advantage of. While he has a strong respect towards the law and doing what’s right, he often feels that Imperials, overall, abuse their power and use it for personal gain. Graydon has one dark spot on his personality though. When Dontaine killed their father, Graydon was present, watching from a hidden alcove. Graydon holds Dontaine personally responsible for all the lives that were lost in the Commonwealth and wants to see him pay for his crimes. Also, Graydon feels nothing but spite and loathing towards Imperial personel. Although he can see that most Imperials are just doing a job, he views the whole Imperial government and system as a corrupt, power-hungry machine. While he won't make the first move to start a fight with Imperials, he doesn't hold back with any insults he can hurl their way. Graydon tends to take on a protectorate role with those around him that he's close to. This is especially true of females and children. Graydon feels that everyone should be given the chances that he didn't have growing up due to his family lineage and being forced into hiding at such a young age. He is especially protective of Bri and Anna. He still remains hopeful that other members of his family are alive. Jinsai and Jedi Training During his initiation as a Jinsai, Graydon was given the honor name, Blade. In addition to training under his mother, Marissa, it had been arranged for Garydon to stay with Duke Leeto Atraydes and train under his supervision for a year. Part of this was due to the betrothal arrangement that had been set up with Leeto and Artur, for Graydon to marry Leeto's oldest daughter, Shasharra. He is well schooled in Shao’dengia Martial Arts and has taken the Jinsai Warblade as his selected Jinsai weapon. As a Jinsai, Graydon is considered Gaidin, a force-sensitive Jinsai. His training in the Force has been very limited however. Most of his use of the Force comes by instinct and often times he is not even aware he is doing it. By the Jinsai ranking system, Graydon is considered Norudan Gaidin. Graydon never had a chance to take the true oaths of a Jinsai, so therefore is not bound to them as other Jinsai from prior to the Antrixian Purge were. He acts as though he is, however, more out of a promise to Moraine than anything else. Since he was initiated into the Order, Graydon has always tried to be a model of their traditions, both for his people and himself. His knowledge of the Jedi is limited to what his mother shared with him. Graydon keeps in mind that the Jedi and the Jinsai Gaidin were just and peaceful, acting with force only when defending others. He has maintained a strong belief in the ways of both organizations from when both were still revered and not hunted to near extinction. RPG D6 Stats (Blade's stats reflect their level as of Slavers on Trudaa) False ID: Dane “Shadowblade” Sandoval Type: Jinsai Warrior Species: Antrixian Sex: Male Age: 27 Height: 1.85 meters; 6' 0" Weight: 93 kg; 205 lbs. DEXTERITY 3D+2 ' Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 5D+1, Firearms, Lightsaber 4D, Melee Combat 5D+2, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Technique 8D, Running 4D, Thrown Weapons, Vehicle Blasters '''KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 ' Alien Species 2D+2, Bureaucracy 2D+2, Cultures, History 3D+2, (s)History: Shao’dengia 4D+1, Intimidation, Languages, Law Enforcement, Meditation 3D, Planetary Systems, Scholar 3D+1, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 3D+2, Streetwise 3D, Survival, Value, Willpower 3D 'MECHANICAL 2D ' Astrogation, Beast Riding, Communications, Repulsorlift Operations, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 2D+1, Starfighter Piloting, Starship Gunnery 5D, Starship Shields, Swoop Operations 'PERCEPTION 3D+1 ' Bargain, Command 3D+2, Con, Gambling, Investigation, Persuasion, Search 5D, Sneak 4D 'STRENGTH 4D ' Acrobatics 4D+1, Brawling 6D, (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia Technique 7D+2, Climbing/Jumping, Lifting, Stamina, Swimming 'TECHNICAL 2D ' Armor Repair, Computer Programming/Repair, Demolitions, First Aid 2D+1, Lightsaber Repair 2D+1, Melee Weapons Repair, Security, Space Transport Repair 2D+1 'Special Abilities: ' Force Skills: Control 2D+1, Sense 2D+2 Force Powers: Control: Concentration, Detoxify Poison, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun Sense: Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force Twin Force Bond: The Strykia twins share a very special bond especially through the Force. They can use the Force powers - Life Bond and Perfect Telepathy with only each other using their Perception attribute if higher than their Force skills. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Unarmed Manuevers: Punch/Strike, Kick/Strike, Hold/Grapple, Blade Kick, Backfist, Back Flip, Back Strike, Dislocate Limb, Flip, Flying Kick, Foot Sweep, High Kick, Weapon Block, Crescent Attack. Melee Maneuvers: Dazing Blow, Disarm, Double Sweep, Jab, Riposte, Slash, Thrust, Dual Attack, Weapon Juggle, Smash, Bash, Hilt Blow. 'Story Factors: ' Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian’s physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. '''This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Jinsai Wor’sai Warblade Claymore (STR+3D/+1D Parry), Jinsai Ben’sai Knife (STR+1D), Jinsai Telescoping Polearm, DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), T-21 Light Repeating Blaster (6D), Utility Belt, Glowrod, Comlink, Medpac, Ammo Bandolier, 2 Spare Blaster Packs, Long Black Cloak, Jinsai Son’fa, Street clothes, Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive